happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Put It On My Bill
Put It On My Bill is an episode of HTFF. In this episode, Tips works hard to pay for his meal. This episode also introduces Cuisine, the chef pig with a fiery temper Roles Starring * Tips * Cuisine Featuring * Lumpy Appearances * Eejit * Nugget * Oxygen * Petunia Plot Cuisine is cooking meals in his restaurant, when Tips walks in, demanding some toast. Cuisine is pleased to serve the hungry duck, and gets to work preparing the toast. Lumpy, the manager asks Tips if he is able to pay for the meal. Tips promptly nods, and proceeds to eat his toast. Lumpy then brings Tips the bill for his toast. Tips realizes he has no money to pay for the toast, so he's forced to work. Tips' first job is to help Oxygen clean the bathrooms. Tips begins to constantly pester Oxygen with advice, slowly angering himn by the minute. As soon as the duo arrive to the ladies' bathroom, Tips tries to tell Oxygen the bathroom is occupied, but Oxygen yells and tells him to shut up. Oxygen enters the bathroom, causing the occupant (Petunia) to shriek and spray him in the face. Oxygen, blinded by the spray, stumbles out of the bathroom and ends up slipping on a puddle, which cracks his helmet, causing him to suffocate. Tips is then assigned to cut some vegetables up for a salad. Tips appears to be doing a good job at first, until his supervisor, Cuisine, yells and tells him that he's chopping the vegetables incorrectly. Tips and Cuisine then get into an race over who begins to chop the vegetables better, until Cuisine accidentally chops off during the race. The finger lands in the salad. The salad is taken and given to Eejit, who screams upon discovering the severed finger. Tips' last job is to get eggs from some chickens. Tips' ends up doing this job exceptionally well, as he manages to get 7 dozen eggs in only a minute. However, everything goes wrong when Cuisine decides to check in on Tips. Cuisine is holding a money bag (which resembles a chicken) which Lumpy tells him must be put into the safe. Tips sees the money bag on Cuisine's shoulder, and thinks he forgot a chicken. He takes the bag from Cuisine, and begins to try and coax the bag to lay an egg. Tips' then begins squeezing the back in an attempt to get an egg out. Despite Cuisine's protests, Tips decides to get the egg out using the hard method of obtaining eggs> the egg extractor. However, the bag of money won-t fit, causing the machine to overheat and expand. Lumps walks in to check on Tips, when suddenly the extractor explodes, destroying the whole restaurant, along with the money, Lumpy and Cuisine. Tips' head is shown to have survived the explosion, and the head is being pecked by a hungry Nugget. The episode ends with Tips' head quacking in pain as he is pecked. Moral "It's all about the money, money, money!" Deaths # Oxygen suffocates # Cuisine, Lumpy, '''(debatably) '''Eejt and Petunia die in the explosion Injuries #Cuisine's finger is cut off #Tips is decapitated Trivia * This episode is similar to the episode "Pat No Pay" from Spongebob Sqaurepants * This is Cuisine's debut. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Articles in need of images